1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for preparing and treating a variety of anisotropic metallic and ceramic compositions and more particularly, to a process and apparatus for preparing, treating, and orienting eutectic and eutectoid compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the various anisotropic composition materials, oriented eutectoid alloys and the oriented solidification of eutectic alloys have been the subject of numerous experimental and technical studies. Such studies have demonstrated that the direction of growth which leads to a fibrous or lamellar alloy structure is caused both by the translation of a furnace and by a temperature gradient. In both cases, after preparation under a vacuum in an induction furnace, the alloys are oriented in a vertically mobile resistance furnace; this permits the alloys to achieve a unidirectional orientation.